


Report To My Division At Once

by General_Syndulla



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Object Penetration, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Syndulla/pseuds/General_Syndulla
Summary: FN-2323 was just your average Stormtrooper, at least she thought so anyway. Until, that is, an encounter with Captain Phasma that was perhaps not as chance as one might assume... Suddenly her relationship with the legendary Captain becomes much more.Written in 2015 and finally posted in this glorious year 2018.





	Report To My Division At Once

**Author's Note:**

> So this sat...And sat...And sat... On my hard drive...... for like three years... I wrote it in like one night in a big fangirling flurry after seeing Episode VII the first time. And at the insistence of boyfriend I am finally uploading it!! I think he just wants to read it whenever he wants. Nothing but pure wish fulfillment here. Hi AO3, it's been a while! :)) I may post other things and update this profile more, along with my other long-running story in the future. I had a lot of big life changes and some health issues since '15 and just couldn't bring myself to write publicly anymore... Hoping to change that.
> 
> Enjoy<3 Phasma deserved better in Episode VIII!!! Take solace this was written in a pre-VIII world. Three years later and we still never even learned her full name. TTOTT

FN-2323 strode along in line in a dark hallway in a remote First Order base. She had been in a rigorous training session the entire day, preparing for a mission the next week, and was looking forward to being alone with some music and a good book. She was reading a particularly good one from much, much before her time, about a courageous knight and her adventures in a distant land. Captain Phasma, leading the young Stormtrooper's troop, stopped at the end of the hall and turned to face her troops. Even the weariest stood tall and proud as she focused her attention on them. The voice that came from the reflective helmet was smooth as silk and tinged with a delicate and elegant accent, though her tone was hard and sharp. "You are all dismissed to your quarters or the cafeteria. If you choose to visit the cafeteria you must go directly to your quarters afterward." She instructed in her usual cool and even tone.  


As the other Stormtroopers dispersed, FN-2323, or "Cheetah" as she was called because of her swiftness and strategic prowess on the battlefield, turned to her bunkmate and friend, FN-2366. "Are you going back to quarters?" Before the other Stormtrooper could answer, they were both aware that someone had approached. As 2323 turned to look, she realized it was their Captain. 2323 blushed under her helmet. Since she was a teenager, she had had something of a crush on the Captain. Even though she had never seen her face or spoken to her beyond following commands or asking the occasional question during meetings or training, something about her made 2323's heart flutter. Add that to the fact that the Captain seemed to sometimes show a sort of favoritism to 2323, and one could say that the young Stormtrooper had a bona fide crush.  


"Ma'am." She stood straight to attention as Captain towered over her. "FN-2323. I would like to speak with you." She commanded as the other Stormtroopers scuttled away, not wanting to get caught in the middle of any wrath the Captain may be prone to giving out. Shit. 2323 began to sweat under her armor as she wordlessly followed Captain down the hall. Had she messed something up in training? No. Captain would have told her right there. She didn't beat around the bush that way. 2323 desperately wished she could look down at herself. Maybe a piece of armor was on wrong. She had done that last week and gotten a bit of a scolding from Captain. To be honest, she was a decent enough Stormtrooper in missions and training, but she knew that Captain expected better from her troops. 2323 could sometimes be clumsy and pigheaded, especially when something made her angry.  


2323 wondered vaguely where they were going. This was not the way to Captain's office, where she often took Stormtroopers to discuss promotions or issues in training with. 2323 should know; she had been there a few times herself after fucking something up in training. Captain Phasma was silent as she led the way, occasionally nodding to another Stormtrooper or First Order member as they passed. 2323 didn't dare ask any questions. She almost crashed into Phasma as she came to a stop in front of a door. The taller Stormtrooper flashed her wrist at the lock and the door split open, letting them inside. 2323 had to bite her tongue as she suddenly realized where they were: Captain's personal quarters.  


Captain Phasma set her blaster on a table near the door and gestured to 2323 to do the same. She did as she was told, as always, without question. Then Captain Phasma did something 2323 would never think she would see: she removed her helmet. Underneath, she had pale, fair skin, with a strong set jaw and a furrowed brow. Her eyes were wide and blue, with a pointed nose and a narrow mouth with pouty lips. There was a splash of freckles and a few nicks and battle scars decorating her face, but it was otherwise clean. Her hair was cropped short around her ears, and was a bright, almost platinum blonde. Captain gazed over at 2323, sending chills down her spine. She was beautiful. "I should like you to remove your helmet as well, Cheetah." 2323 had to bite back a gasp as Captain referred to her as such. Only 2366 and 2289 and a few of their friends referred to her as that name. But Captain was notorious for knowing practically everything about her troop… it wasn't a surprise when 2323 thought about it. She removed her helmet, and blinked down at the floor. 2323 had a medium-dark complexion and a small scar on her chin and cheek from a training accident. 2323 had shorn hair with a long plume of pin-straight black hair cascading over the left side of her head from the top. Her eyes were a dark shade of hazel and were usually narrow, but now they were wide with anxious excitement and nervousness.  


Phasma smiled. "My, how you have grown since I last saw you, Cheetah." She commented. The last time Captain had seen FN-2323 she had been a girl of about 13 or 14, just finishing conditioning and being prepared for basic training. Of course she had seen her picture in the database, but it was different to see her in the flesh this way. 2323 had a visible flush rising on her round cheeks. Captain's smile and gaze softened. "Now, I should like for you to strip down to your bodysuit." Captain instructed as she began to do the same. 2323 did as she was told and began to strip down her armor. She was easily a foot and a half shorter than Captain, and her body was stocky and slightly soft. No matter how much she trained, she only seemed to build muscle in her legs and arms, but hardly anywhere else. Captain, on the other hand, was lean, athletic, and muscular all over. She was six and a half feet tall, imposing and legendarily strong. 2323 was blushing madly now. What was Captain intending on doing with her??

Phasma strode over to 2323 and lifted her chin. Then, without warning, she bent down and pressed their lips together. 2323's knees wobbled and she trembled. There was no way this was really happening. But, Captain's lips were on hers and she was finding it to be a very good feeling, indeed. 2323 let her kiss her the way she wanted, unsure of what she should do. As she pulled away, Captain traced the tip of her tongue along 2323's lips. 2323's eyelids fluttered open and she cautiously made eye contact with Captain, brow furrowed and unsure. Captain allowed herself to laugh as she took in the Stormtrooper's expression. "Cheetah, you did a fantastic job in training today. I would like to reward you for your hard work and effort. Is that agreeable?" Her tone still had that familiar flat affect to it, but there was something more casual and lilting in her voice, too. It sounded even better with her helmet off. 2323's heart was pounding as she slowly and silently nodded.  


Phasma let a warm smile cross her face. "Good. Now come here." Phasma led the way to the bathroom and turned on the shower, a water refresher. She stripped her bodysuit and nodded to 2323 to do the same, which she did. Phasma's body was slender and smooth, planes of smooth muscle under splashes of freckles adding a formidability to her natural beauty. She had wide hips and her chest was relatively flat. FN-2323 was a sharp contrast. She was not only shorter, but much softer and rounder where Captain was hard and toned. They stepped into the shower together. FN-2323 was still and quiet, not sure what she should do. She stared down at her feet. Captain gently tilted her chin up and pressed her lips to hers again.  


"Mmmm…" Phasma moaned softly in her throat as she pulled away. "Let's get cleaned up." She nodded and squirted First Order-issued shampoo into her palm. It didn't smell like anything in particular, perhaps a light and faint smell of soap. Like everything else in the Order, it was meant to be efficient and serve its purpose, nothing more. FN-2323 was silent as she allowed Captain Phasma to wash her hair. The Captain seemed almost eager to do for her, washing her from the crown of her head to her toes. Her touch was certainly on the rougher side, but still gentle enough that it didn't necessarily hurt. FN-2323 felt almost as though she needed to return the favor, and so she grabbed the shampoo bottle and began to do so. She had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach Phasma, but was soon inwardly pleased to see the older woman kneel forward slightly to allow her easier access. She hummed quietly and a smile slowly, almost languidly, stretched its way across her face. Suddenly, Phasma's hands were stroking their way down 2323's back, her fingers long and slightly bony. A soft cry emitted from the younger woman. It felt good for someone else to touch her this way… Sure, her and her friends had messed around with each other well enough, but it never took away just how touch-starved this life made a person.  


Captain took notice of this almost immediately, and an almost Lothcat-like smirk took over her features as she gently stroked around 2323's hips. "Oh, dear Cheetah… Does that feel good…?" She asked softly in her ear, her own voice growing softly husky with excitement. 2323 could only nod in affirmation. "Ma'am." In a flash, Phasma's hands were creeping around her soft belly and against the lines of her hips leading downward. 2323 blinked shyly up at her and tried to blink her excitement away. "…Please." Without another word, Captain's fingers crept onto her upper pubic mound, further down onto her vulva. 2323 shivered and seemed to hum with pleasured arousal. Captain leaned closer, pressing the Stormtrooper into the tiled wall of the refresher as she suckled harshly at her neck, surely hard enough to leave a mark.  


FN-2323 was dizzy with pleasure and excitement. A part of her couldn't believe this was happening, while the other part of her was simply excited that it was. She gasped as Captain Phasma began to slowly insert two fingers into her. She hummed and sank into the weight of the tall blonde, eyelids fluttering. "Ohh… Y-Yes…!" She only felt the rumbling chuckle in the chest of Phasma against her cheek. FN-2323 desperately held onto Phasma's hips, feeling as though she may lose her grip. The stronger woman easily supported her sagging weight, hoisting her onto her hips against the wall, never stopping the building pace of her fingers inside of her wet opening.  


They shared an admittedly sloppy, but quite passionate, kiss. 2323 was unable to contain the sounds in her throat, but it seemed Captain Phasma was a decidedly quieter lover. The wet sounds grew louder between her thighs as 2323 became more and more excited, pushed closer and closer to orgasm. Phasma slowed soon enough, worried about letting her Stormtrooper reach climax quite so quickly. She wanted to take her time with her. FN-2323 softly dragged her fingertips down Captain's chest. "Oh… Oh please don't stop." She whispered hoarsely into their kisses, earning only another laugh from the Captain.  
"We don't want you getting too excited, now do we, Cheetah…" She murmured into 2323's skin in that deep and almost regal voice. Until now, FN-2323 had only known her voice. She had wondered where her accent and distinct tone of speaking had come from, sounding almost Coruscanti in nature but not quite. 2323 knew now she may simply have to beg for it, and though she knew as a Stormtrooper she was above such things, she may just be desperate enough now to do it. Captain Phasma's fingers teased her vulva, rubbing into her hard clitoris. 2323 panted softly, letting her eyes fall shut as her palms brushed up Phasma's chest to grip her broad shoulders.  


At this, Phasma pressed inward again, at a much faster pace this time, soon slipping a third finger into her tight channel. FN-2323 groaned through gritted teeth, excitement coursing through her, as she gently moved to kiss Captain more. "Please…" She could only whimper as orgasm suddenly crashed through her, squeezing Phasma so tightly inside. Captain Phasma hummed and gently pressed soft little kisses to her mouth and cheeks and neck. The only sound in the refresher now was the running water and their heavy breaths. FN-2323 aimed to please as well, of course. As she was let back onto her shaky feet, she pressed her body into Phasma's lithe form, her hand gently cupping the other woman's vulva. Her eyes seemed to plead with her. "N-now you?" Phasma only nodded with a grin, letting her take over. A rare opportunity for a Stormtooper, indeed.  


Captain could tell the younger one was inexperienced, but not in a way that made the sex unenjoyable. She rather liked doing things like pressing closer to her, towering over her against the wall, kissing her, and seeing 2323's flustered reactions. Even in her armor her posture and mannerisms were slightly different than others, less uniform. Phasma had nailed her for such infractions before, and would continue to after this, of course. But here, in her quarters, in such a personal situation… It endeared her to Phasma. The Captain hissed excitedly through her teeth as FN-2323's two fingers, then three, then four, plunged deeper into her. She pressed soft little kisses along her chest and ribs, as much as she could reach. Her free hand clutched her thigh gently.  


"Oh, ah…!" Now it was Phasma's turn to cry out in unabashed pleasure and satisfaction. This felt quite good… A feeling she rarely allowed herself these days.

Phasma's hardened body tensed as she pressed into FN-2323, nearly pinning her to the wall again. She gasped and made a near-silent sound in her throat as her own orgasm rollicked through her body. 2323's dark eyes widened as she watched, still not totally in belief that this was happening to her right now, that SHE was making this happen! She licked her lips and leaned up to kiss Phasma more, gently sliding her fingers free from her. Phasma cupped her head in her hands, and 2323 wrapped her arms around her new lover's hips. They embraced like that for some time before Phasma pulled away with a soft hum. "Now I am certainly ready for a night of sleep." She nodded as she pulled away. The refresher was shut off, both women toweling dry and brushing their teeth. 2323 could feel herself retreating back into her obedient, but shy, shell.  


She was getting ready to put her bodysuit and armor back on when she heard Captain clear her throat behind her. She looked, and the older woman sat on her simple sleepcot, dressed in only a training top and shorts, matching black. "I expected you would want to spend the night…?" Phasma asked with not the least bit of superiority left in her voice now. FN-2323 gulped and nodded, setting her bodysuit down. She was dressed only in a pair of grey First Order-issue undershorts as she stepped closer to the bed. Phasma pulled the Stormtrooper next to her in the bed, smiling as they kissed more. FN-2323 could certainly get used to this kind of attention from her loyal Captain…

A reward for a job well done couldn’t get much better.


End file.
